Underwater Overhaul
Underwater Overhaul Underwater movement on its base remains the same but there are an addition of items that makes non-combat underwater movement faster and more flexible. Minor Alterations * An underwater equivalent of the superman dive consists of the hunter doing a barrel roll which grants the same invincibility i-frames as the on-land superman dive does. * Non Underwater-based monsters will now go the extra mile to attack from out of the water, examples: Rathalos swooping in and grabbing the hunter before throwing them onto land and unleashing a fireball barrage, Deviljho tossing a bunch of boulders to force the hunter to come closer to shore, resulting in Deviljho peeking in and grabbing the hunter before then throwing them onto dry land, distant away from the water, etc. * Rastas can follow you underwater, identically to how Cha-Cha and Kayamba can. * The Capture Net alongside Mantles all work underwater - some brand new Mantles are specifically designed for underwater endeavors. * The Diver Armor Set has been revised to gain an exclusive, specific skill called 'Mermaid' - this skill allows the hunter to remain underwater indefinitely without running out of oxygen. * Zamtrios, Anorupatisu/Arualotai, Pokaradon, Baruragaru/Barzughal, Zanskar, Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Purple Ludroth, Pariapuria, Gasurabazura/Gaslava, Shen Gaoren, Raviente, Violent Raviente and Nakarkos can ALL be fought underwater and gain various moveset tweaks that are adept to the inclusion of underwater mechanics. (Zamites, Hermitaur and Ceanataur are also applicable but are uncommon underwater compared to their presence on land). Some of the listed monsters are very uncommonly fought underwater despite their inclusion. Non-Combat * The 'Flippers' is a new equippable item that can be put on and put off the hunter at any given time - it increases the mobility and movement speed of the hunter while they're underwater. They triggered to be auto-selected anytime the hunter enters underwater instead of having to equip it manually. * Torches do not work underwater, thus the darker parts of underwater maps can be luminated with a new item known as the 'Glowstick'. These can also luminate on land as-well and come in various different colourations. * Underwater retains several environmental hazards such as the inclusion of the Pivpapa and Chisana: both whom are capable of swarming the hunter and shredding through their health until they cart. Another consists of underwater steam vents, poisonous remnants in the water and * Many new types of pods are introduced, the most common being the Puddle Pod. * Brand new effect called Drenched - this effect applies only to monsters. This effect slows down the movement speed of the monster on all attacks, although this does not affect rage mode. The drenched effect can be applied via a 'Puddle Pod' which is common to collect in the riverbeds/seabeds of underwater locales. Note: this does not affect underwater monsters. Combat * Mounting does not occur underwater but a new mechanic known as Grapple does. All weapon types gain new moves Underwater - each of which has a boost-styled attack that only works when a solid surface is nearby. The hunter grapples onto the solid surface before then proceeding to leap out from it and slash their weapon: similarly to on-land mounts, this has a chance to grant the hunter a Grapple on the monster that was hit by the attack. During the Grapple, the hunter will be on the monsters body and proceeding to stab it with his/her hunter knife, identically to mounting but there are some differences. 1: The stamina duration is much less than it is for mounting but as a result of this, Grappling takes a less amount of time to successfully pull off. 2: You can grapple onto every part of the monsters body, including the belly which you formally can't while mounting on land. 3: When the Grapple is successful, the monster will "trip" and be available for free hits. * The Insect Glaive gains a rework - still the exact same on land but the inclusion of underwater has granted it additional features. 1: The Kinsect is aligned with a brand new fish-type creature known as the 'Piscinanis' - the Piscinanis is the underwater equivalent of the Kinsect and comes in the form of a stubby-legged fish, many different types that come in different forms. They hide in the bottom tip of the Glaive while the hunter is on-land, coming out when the hunter is underwater. 2: The Insect Glaive becomes the Piscine Glaive when the hunter enters underwater with it - the Kinsect automatically flies high into the air and remains in the air while the Piscinanis takes its place during any the underwater endeavor. 3: The aerial-poke jump attack of the Glaive on land is replaced with a jet stream booster while underwater - this jet stream booster shoots a stream of water that allows the hunter to burst through at high speeds, in the duration of this ability, the hunter is capable of attacking, in a successful chance - this allows the hunter to Grapple onto the monster which is the underwater equivalent of Mounting - refer to above. * All Weapon types gain brand new attributes and attacks while underwater... W.I.P Category:Idea Category:ElusiveSeeker